Just Give me a Reason
by Saga Kishimoto
Summary: Thor's been talking in his sleep. Of a Midgardian woman named Jane Foster. Loki's taken notice, and he's none too happy. Mentions of past Thunderfrost/Thorki, current Thor/Jane. Also mentions of cheating. Possible slight OOC-ness. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


Loki looked to his once love Thor. Just the sight of the blond man made the raven's heart skip a beat and clench painfully. His adopted brother used to be his world—keywords "used to be". It wasn't that Loki had lost feelings for the other—no, Loki felt as strongly for Thor as ever—it's just that their relationship had recently gone rocky. So, so very rocky. Thor had hurt and betrayed Loki without even meaning to. Without even knowing it.

You see, Thor had been talking in his sleep. The mischievous God would have loved to say the uttered words during slumber weren't so concerning, but then he'd be lying to himself. And while Loki did that frequently, he couldn't bring himself to do it this time. Thor had been speaking of a woman named Jane. A Midgardian. And the biological son of Odin would make utterances of recent stresses and issues of his life that was never disclosed to the trickster. Why wouldn't he tell Loki? And ever since the third or fourth occurance, the adopted son would distance himself from his brother. Loki was shattered for a change whether he wanted to admit it or not. Why wouldn't Thor just admit he was tired of their love? That he lusted after another? Loki would never know. It got to the point Loki even slept in a separate bed in a separate room now. He wouldn't cry. No, he couldn't. He was too proud and stubborn. But every unshed tear was converted into one horrifying nightmare where Thor would be making love to a faceless silhouette, someone that /wasn't/ Loki. And it killed the emerald eyed man inside.

Loki looked away as soon as electric blue locked onto to forest green, staring in front of him now. He was quite literally looking into space, as both were on the Bifrost, just awkwardly existing in the tense silence. They hadn't even spoken to each other once on the way to and upon arrival at the Bifrost, they just knew they both needed to talk at some point. Loki wanted to prolong the relationship for as long as possible, Thor just didn't know how to start off. It was Loki who finally broke the silence, however. He couldn't handle it anymore.

"… Why?"

Thor raised an eyebrow. He knew his brother had obviously been mulling over something, or else Loki would have spoken earlier. He was about to ask 'Why what?' when Loki answered him as if reading his mind.

"Why this mortal? What does she acquire that I do not?" Loki almost inquired too low for Thor to hear, but the God of thunder heard alright. Thor almost visibly cringed. How did Loki know? Again, Loki more or less read the blond's mind.

"You've been talking in your sleep."

Thor made a small "… oh." So that was how Loki knew. He had been pursuing a relationship with the Midgardian Jane Foster for some time now. She had everything Loki did not in simplest terms. Jane was trustworthy, Loki could not be usually. Jane was dependable, he could vent to her, Loki would more than likely tell him that he was just being a child. She was everything Loki could not be. Now that's not saying Loki was a bad lover, because he most certainly was not, it was just that Thor needed something… stronger. Trust. More sparks. More unadulterated passion and love. Someone he could talk to without fear of being ridiculed or derided. And that is what Jane could give him. And did give him.

"She…" Thor allowed a soft sigh to pass through his lips, trying to word it as kindly as possible. "She is more… Compassionate. More passion filled. She… she is someone I could go to for anything. I'm sorry Loki—brother—I just-"

"Couldn't trust me? Didn't think of myself being good enough for you?" Loki turned to his love. His heart was yet again painfully clenching. Why did it have to come to this? Normally he took pleasure in disorder and chaos. This was one of the few exceptions.

"No!" Thor partially snapped, partially cried. Well, now he was lying to Loki. About the lying, anyway. "Well… about the lying. Partially."

Loki's jaw clenched. So, he was partially right. Wasn't that just a nice, big slap across the face? Yes, Loki knew he wasn't picture perfect, but he really tried to be his best for Thor. All for naught. Turning around, Loki's hands balled into tight fists. He couldn't take anymore. He had already had enough.

"Go away Thor."

"P-pardon, brother?"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Loki roared, causing Thor to jump. Loki had never screamed at him in such a fashion. Slowly backing away like a kicked puppy, Thor turned around and walked off. Off to see Jane, of course. Go figure. Loki gulped.

That's when the first tear fell. Followed by another. And another. Each time a tear hit the bridge that was the Bifrost, a rainbow rippled throughout the bridge. And Loki stood there. For how long, he did not know. All he knew was that he had lost the one person he held in higher regards than himself. He had thought maybe he could find someone to replace Thor like Thor had replaced Loki.

Now he wasn't so sure.


End file.
